Out of Place
by May12323
Summary: On a quest to Australia to step out of her comfort zone for the first time in her life, Emma finds herself more out of place than she thought she would ever be. She ends up stuck and somehow best friends with a stranger who might just be the most arrogant person she knows. She quickly meets people who become family in a place that becomes home. (New characters and old ones)
1. Chapter 1

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest despite the fact that I have yet to even set foot on the plane. Why am I doing this again? I remembered bitterly, oh yeah. To get over this stupid anxiety and learn to talk to people like a normal human. Thinking about my anxiety brought back some unpleasant memories from school that I really didn't want to think about. Right now I'm studying to be a paramedic at a local private college. This I dont mind thinking about. I love the program I'm in because its exciting and fast paced. Most healthcare careers involve a lot more people skills and making small talk. When you have a patient in an ambulance and your racing to the hospital, there is no time for small talk, but you still get to save a life.

School itself, however, has been taking a toll on me. Usually I love what we are learning but recently I have felt out of place. When we were taking each other's vitals just a few weeks ago, my heart rate had been so high that the teacher was actually concerned for my health. I then proceded to explain quietly, but unfortunatley not without with every person in the class listening, that I suffer from social anxiety. The week following I made a brave and spontaneous decision to travel all the way to Australia by myself and stay there over the Christmas break. I had been hopeful that I would gain some social skills along the way. So I proceded to spend every penny I had (which probably should have been going towards my overwhelming student debt) on plane tickets to leave the next week.  
Just to put into perspective how crazy this decision was, I live in Canada. Other side of the freaking world.

It looked as if everyone here knew exactly where they were going. Not me. As I walked around the airport I became more than certain that I seemed hopelessly lost. Maybe someone else could give me directions of where to go? That would require asking someone, however, I was trying to procrastinate for as long as possible.

While wondering around aimlessly I made the decision to be a different person the second I stepped on to the plane. I will talk to people, I told myself. I will smile politely and act friendly. I will not run away from conversatio- Aha! I've found where I'm supposed to board and walked over as if I knew where it was the whole time.

I got onto the plane and stood up straighter. I put on a bright excited smile and tried to look confident as I strode over to my seat. I even had a slight bounce to my step, after all I really should be more excited. I've always wanted to travel outside of the country. And to Australia! I sighed dreamily. I've seen pictures and it just looks beautiful. Oh! And all the wildlife! It's just too cool! As I continued on towards my seat I found that my smile started to become less forced and more natural and I didn't have to pretend to be excited.

I looked around brightly but I noticed that most people were not smiling. Okay so now I kind of just felt uncomfortable and weird. I also started to get that feeling like everyone was watching me even though they weren't. Whatever.

Sitting down in my seat I noted that it was actually quite comfortable which was actually a very pleasant surprise. Much nicer than the city bus seats I would sit in on my treck to and from school every day. Just after I started to relax suddenly I remembered something I packed. I dug through my carry on excitedly and pulled out a copy of one of my favourite books, Carry on by rainbow rowell. I dropped the book in my lap and it automatically opened to the middle. Figuring that it didn't matter where in the book I started since I've read it like 5 million times, I just started reading that page. I knew exactly what part I was reading immediately. It was so compelling and I was drawn into the story without even thinking. Just as reality started to dissolve away around me I heard someone thump down into the seat next to me.

Now I am aware that people don't typically talk to strangers on a plane so I wasnt planning on having a conversation or anything. After all I had my book to keep me busy. However, agnologing people around me and politely saying hello is a resolution of sorts for me. I decided that it would be the first step of overcoming my anxiety.

Looking up from my book hesistantly, I took a deep calming breath, pulled my dark hair out of my face and turned to the side. "Hello" I smiled and used the most confident sounding voice I could muster.

He looked down at me with dark green eyes and a polite smile. There was this confidence about him that seemed a lot more genuine than mine and made me feel stupid for even trying. " Hey how's it going?"

Great. I wasnt expecting a question back and his unwavering coolness was making me feel... well, uncool. "Good!" I practically squeaked and looked back down at my book quickly. Someone kill me now.

He chuckled sounding very amused and, to my dismay, continued the conversation. "First time on a plane then?" He asked, no doubt noticing my discomfort.

I thought I would at least be able to pretend that I'm not freaking out. I sat up straighter again, looked up brightly and this time I didn't rehearse or think about what I would say.  
"That obvious huh?" I laughed it off as if that was the only reason I was nervous. "I have to admit, I'm a little scared. It's also my first time leaving Ontario"

He gave me an intense reassuring look "It's not as bad as you think. Don't worry" laughing, he clarified "Flights I mean. Australia is just as bad as you think. Or worse. Lots of spiders." His phone then beeped and he looked down to answer, signaling the end of our conversation. I was totally fine with that. I didn't need to hear someone complaining about going to my top destination choice. Australia was going to be amazing.

"Drinks?" A flight attendant asked several hours later. I looked up from my book, intent on saying no, but then reconsidered. That's what the old me would have done so maybe... I need to do the opposite.

"A gin and tonic please?" I answered and showed her my ID before she could ask. I was 19 which also happens to be the legal drinking age in Canada. She nodded and continued on.

"Plane crashes are incredibly rare you know." I jumped, startled by the voice of the man sitting next to me. "No need to drink your worries away" he joked.

"Oh, I'm not scared" I replied coldly. I wanted him to stop seeing right through me.

"Are you even actually reading your book? You've been flipping the page every 10 seconds. Makes it seem like your nervous." He looked curious now and it bothered me that he still acted completely confident with everything he said despite my Icey tone.

The flight attendant returned with my drink and I immediately took a large gulp with the hope it would make me as confident as him. I winced at the taste. I didn't really like it. And of course, the guy next to me laughed at my expression.

Refusing to be embarrassed, I looked over at him. I was caught off guard by his smile. It was quite charming and made his eyes look brighter somehow. I guess I didn't notice before how attractive he was. He had light brown messy hair (messy in a good way though) and his eyes were probably the greenest I'd ever seen. He looked like he was in his mid twenties maybe? I suddenly remembered his question from earlier.

"Glad I could amuse you" I deadpanned "And to answer your earlier question, I've actually read this book already so I only have to skim it to know what's going on."

"What's it about?" He asked smiling, still trying not to laugh.

Great. This was a question I didn't want to answer. Don't get me wrong, this book is amazing. It's just really hard to explain without sounding stupid. The last thing I need right now is reasons for this guy to make fun of me. "Well..." I started. Screw it, he can think what he wants. " Its about a wizard school-"  
"Like Harry Potter?" He cut me off

"No... well yes. I mean the idea sort of originated from Harry Potter. But this author wrote another book called fangirl and... it was about a girl who writes fanfiction for a series that only actually exits in the book. The series is kind of the authors version of Harry Potter called Simon Snow. Then I guess the author decided to actually write her characters fanfiction. So this is kind of... a book based on a fake fanfiction that a character, who isn't real, wrote based on the eighth book of a series that doesn't exist that kind of resembles Harry Potter except for the fact that his room mate is a vampire." Silence

" A fanfiction of Twilight and Harry Potter combined?" He responded a few seconds later, eyebrows raised, chuckling slightly.

"NO that is not what this is." This guy was getting on my nerves. He clearly thought I was some weirdo girl here for the sole purpose of his entertainment. "It sounds weird but it actually a really goo-"

The plane suddenly jolted and shook. I must have looked pretty freaked out because suddenly I felt a hand on arm.

"Dont worry we just hit some turbulence" he looked at me reassuringly "Its completely normal." The plane jolted again and the lights flickered. Glancing to my other side, I noticed that the sky around us was pitch black with clouds and the weather seemed less than forgiving.

Another jolt and the plane would not stop shaking. I looked up at the guy next to me. He was looking out the window and seemed to have noticed the weather as well because I noticed a brief but obvious look of concern until he saw me watching him and gave another comforting smile.

It was the first time this entire flight that his confident smile had seemed less that genuine. "Are you sure it's normal?" I tested him, my voice unsteady.

"I'm sure everything is fine." This time when he looked at me, his smile reached his eyes again which briefly calmed me down.

Another jolt and people started freaking out around us "why are we landing!?" Someone shouted in a panicked voice. A second later I felt it too. You know the feeling you get in your ears when a plane is landing. My ears hurt. The lights went out and the plane was now shaking uncontrollably. People were screaming. Oxygen masks dropped and I remember securing it to my face and then-


	2. Chapter 2

My head was pounding and I heard some muffled sounds but I would rather keep sleeping. I heard a slightly familiar voice and tried to make out who it could be.

"Hey are you okay? Wake up!" I hesitantly opened my eyes. And the guy who was sitting beside me on the plane was talking to me while shaking me by my shoulders in an attempt to wake me up.  
"Yeah okay I'm fine. I'm awake" I smacked him away and rubbed my head and slowly the memories of the past hour flooded back to my head. "Oh my God, we survived!?" I exclaimed, only half believing it. I was grinning ear to ear.

I glanced around at the damage. The plane was tipped sideways I think. The door seemed to be on the ceiling so would have to climb out but there didn't seem to be much damage.

The guy smiled back and replied "it would appear so" he grinned wider and continued "All thanks to me of course" he said seriously

I scoffed loudly, the adrenaline somehow giving me the boldness to question him. "How do you figure?"

He raised his eyebrows slightly, amused by my my sudden change in demeanor "Well all I'm saying is that you didn't do much to help, sleeping through the whole ordeal." He stood up slowly and offered me his hand. I took it. "While I stayed awake and made sure that nothing from the plane smacked into you" He pulled me up to a standing position.

He let go of my hand and gazed into nowhere as if taking a second to process his own words "holy crap. I'm an actual hero." He realised with a smirk. Honestly I couldn't quite figure out whether or not he was joking.

"Right... are you sure I didn't smack my head? Cause it kind of hurts." I asked rubbing the side of my head with my hand.

The smirk vanished. He took my hand and moved it so he could get a good look at my head "Might just be from stress or impact." He muttered quietly with a concerned look on his face.  
"Let's get out of here so you can get to a doctor." He decided.

I noticed at the door that they were giving people a boost and then lifting people up and out. So we both headed towards them.

I had this sudden realization that I had been talking to this guy through the whole flight and I didn't even know his name. All I knew about him is that he hates Australia, has a gorgeous smile and perhaps a little more vain than I had initially thought.

Getting to the exit was a bit of a challenge seeing as the door was on the roof and we were walking across what would have been the side of the plane and trying to climb across broken seats.

As we approached the door, the man who was sitting with me with the gorgeous smile put his hands out as if to help me out. "Milady" he said with a smirk as he offered me a boost.

I placed one foot on his hands and he lifted me up with ease. After I struggled to climb the rest of the way up he seemed to climb out without a problem.

My feet hit the ground and it was sandy which was not what had been expecting. When I looked up my smile vanished immediately. We had landed on a beach with water surrounding us as far as I could see. There was no civilization in sight.

I looked beside me and saw my hopeless expression mirrored the face of the man from the plane. Behind him, a couple of people were approaching us. A tall blonde woman who looked to be older than me. Maybe mid-twenties? She had sharp features vibrant blue eyes. She looked like she could be a model. I was instantly self consious. The other person was a man who looked about the same age as me and had a solemn expression on his face.

"Its an island" said the woman "They sent some people to walk along the beach further but it looks like its deserted. Right now we have a group of people collecting fire wood to make a signal fire"

"We could use all the help we can get" the solemn man added and turned to walk toward another group of people.

People all around us seemed to be injured, confused and panicked. To think a minute ago I was so excited to have survived and now I felt so lost.

I felt dizzy as I took in the sight around me. The beach was lined by a jungle that looked as if it stretched on forever. The other side was surrounded by the bluest ocean I had ever seen and it was rolling with white waves that continued into the distance. Despite the beauty of the island, it made me sick to look into the distance that this nothingness stretched on. The sand was dirty and covered in blood and wreckage and was made scalding hot from the unforgiving sun.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel like crying but I did feel like I could throw up. The pounding in my head was getting worse.

"Well looks like we might be here for a few hours" The man who I was sat with on the plane held out his hand to the tall, blonde woman "My name is Jeff" He said with a smile that seemed rather overconfident.

"Brenna" The woman answered politely and shook his hand.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he replied with a grin. His expression made me want to roll my eyes but I resisted. He turned to me "Sorry what was your name again?"

"Emma" I smiled politely. I felt the urge to run away from this social situation and be alone until a rescue plane arrives because he was making eye contact and it was making me stupid nervous. I looked at him and made eye contact right back. Maybe this would be a great opportunity to practice getting over my anxiety. "Come on let's go help with the fire wood collecting." I suggested boldly to both Brenna and Jeff. "We should be doing something useful until search and rescue comes"

"Couldnt agree more" Brenna answered and we started toward the jungle behind us.

The jungle was thick and I found myself tripping over almost everything. Jeff and Brenna had been chatting away about Christmas traditions and random unimportant stuff. I haven't been paying close attention to their conversation but I'm pretty sure Jeff is flirting with her which seems odd given the situation we are in right now. You know, stranded on an island and everything. From what I can tell Jeff seems to be a little on the arrogant side and Brenna doesn't seem to be into it.

I ignored them and thought about where I would be right now if I was back home. It's the beginning of my chrismas holiday and tomorrow is christmas eve. My family had been furious when I told them that I had impulse bought a round trip ticket for a two-week stay in Australia for Christmas break. Usually, we would have my moms family over on Christmas eve and take a two-hour drive to stay with my dads side of the family for the remainder of the break.

I didn't care that my parents were angry. It's not like anyone would miss me. I was always the quiet one that the entire extended family would ignore, and when they weren't ignoring me, they were comparing me to my siblings. I felt so unbelievable left out at every single family gathering. I couldn't relate to any conversation because the were all smarter than me and more sociable.

My twin sister was my very best friend, but she was much more personable than me and was on her way to med school. My brother, who was three years older than me, was very outgoing and had worked up to being the manager of a very exclusive, high-end bar after just two months of working there. He also had a girlfriend who the entire family just loved.

"What about you, Emma?" Brenna's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Wha, huh?" I looked up from the lame pile of firewood I had been collecting, and she was looking at me with a smile. I realised she thought I had been listening to the conversation. I had completely missed the question. Of course.

Jeff chuckled at me and repeated the question "Do you go to Australia every year on Christmas? Visiting family?"

Oh. Of course, most people on the plane were going to visit family. Why else would you be on a flight on the day before Christmas eve? "No... I guess I was just going to get away for a bit" I replied, "I think I needed a break from the family."

"Amen to that" Jeff exclaimed laughing "Sometimes time away from the family can be refreshing. That's why I moved to Canada, and now I only have visited them in Australia on holidays." He said with a joking tone to his voice. I'm pretty sure Jeff was joking, but he had an edge to his voice that sounded sincere. As if he was really was dreading the visit with his family

"Yeah I wish I didn't have to go on Christmas, but it was the only time I could get out of school" I lied. I hated visiting my extended family. Jeff gave me a questioning look raising his eyebrows as if he could sense the lie, which made me suddenly feel the need to change the topic "Um... I think this is enough wood to carry. Should we head back to the beach?"

Jeff looked down at me, shrugged and nodded. He bent down to pick up his pile of wood and Brenna's. She immediately went to take it from him "Don't worry about it." He stopped her "No gentleman would let a woman as beautiful as you carry this herself," he said with a smirk.

Brenna frowned and grabbed it from him "I can carry this myself thank you very much" she replied coldly "Are you suggesting I'm not capable because I'm a woman?"

It seemed that nothing could throw Jeff's cool demeanour. "Not at all," He said sincerely with a smile still on his face, "I thought I would help and perhaps impress you with how incredibly strong I am." He stated with an incredibly arrogant and suggestive tone. "That is not to imply that you are less capable" He added.

"Not interested" she said coldly and stormed off. Jeff looked shocked I couldnt help but laugh.

Jeff looked at me, questioning with an amused expression. He didn't seem hurt by the rejection but maybe a little embarrassed by my laughing. "Is something funny?" He asked, and I burst into another fit of giggles. I knew I shouldn't be laughing, but this whole situation was so ridiculous. The plane crash, the island, the fact we survived and watching Brenna reject him. Who knows if someone was even coming to rescue us, and here Jeff is flirting with this random girl.

"Sorry, no" I couldn't stop laughing. I must be going into a weird state of shock. "I'm sorry, but we are stuck on a deserted island right now, and you are here hitting on the first attractive woman you meet?" Now I was angry. What was wrong with this guy. What was wrong with me. I feel like situations like this are where people lose all faith in humanity.

Jeff was no longer smiling "I'm just here trying to make the best of a bad situation and not crying in a corner about it." He raised his voice slightly, but he wasn't quite yelling "Yes, we are stuck here for now. But people are looking for us. I guarantee we will be rescued by tomorrow."

"And maybe I'm making the best of this situation too," I answered, smiling brightly. I don't give a crap what this guy thinks. "No really this was just really enternaining, you know. And also I was rooting for you." I continued boldly despite his glare "I mean think about it. Two people falling in love after a tragic plane crash. It makes the perfect love story" I said in a sarcastic tone.

He dropped his pile of wood and walked toward me. "Glad I could entertain you, but a cutesy love story wasn't the intention." He got down closer to my face and lowered his voice which somehow made him seem angrier. "I don't need some twilight obsessed twelve year old following me and throwing me off my game."

"I'm nineteen years old and also definitely Not obsessed with twilight." I was annoyed now. What was wrong with this guy? "Unlike you, I realise we might be here for a while and trying focus on getting this damned island rather than looking for someone to hook up with!" I felt tears threatening to fall. I couldn't get angry without crying, which was beyond embarrassing.

He looked down at me intensely with a look of almost understanding "Well if you would rather figure that out by yourself then go. Personally, if we are going to be here for a long time, I want to wait this out with people who I can talk to rather than waiting by myself" He gave a small smile.

I don't want him to pity me, and I'm pretty sure that's what was happening here. But at the same time, I realised he was right. The old me would have wanted to wait this out alone and stay away from other people who are in the same situation. Here I am judging Jeff for having the confidence and people skills that I wish I had.

I was full on crying now "I'm sorry I'm just freaking out a little I guess" I turned around wanting to leave. I have been here for like an hour and I've already embarrassed myself. But walking away was what the old me would have done. I wiped my eyes, turned and looked at Jeff "If we are going to be here for a while, I could use a friend. I dont know if you need a friend but by the looks of it you could use a wingman" I gave a smile to show that I was joking

Jeff threw his head back laughing "Are you offering to be my wingwoman?" He joked.

"Or maybe a friend?"

"Sounds good to me" he smiled and picked his wood up again. I put mine in a bag that I had found and tried to lift it off the ground without making it visible how heavy it was for me. It was a bit of a struggle, and after walking a few feet, Jeff noticed and offered to carry it for me. I accepted the offer gratefully.

When we got back to the beach, they had already gotten an enormous fire burning. And there was a man who asked us to join a group of people by the looked panicked, and it was making me feel nervous as well.

"There are a lot of people who were injured" the man was explaining to us. "My name is Jack. I'm a doctor and I've been trying to help everyone that I can, but I need help." Jack looked around at the rest of the group "If there is anyone here with experience working in healthcare your training would be extremely valuable" Everyone looked around at each other seeing if anyone would offer to help.

I took a deep breath and spoke up "I've done a year and a bit of training to be a paramedic" I said, "I don't know if that counts..." I trailed off lamely. Beside me, I noticed Jeff looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, that's perfect!" The doctor exclaimed and raised his voice louder "If anyone else has any healthcare knowledge, anything at all, it would be extremely helpful."

I looked around and noticed that the group of people had gotten bigger because more people wanted to know what we were discussing.

A couple more people stepped forward. A veterinary technician, A dental assistant, someone who only had CPR and first aid training but wanted to help. Surprisingly, of all the people who offered to help, I had the most training other than the doctor, of course. Before I knew it, the doctor, Jack was giving us jobs to do. Mostly assessing peoples injuries, checking those who were unconscious for a pulse.

I heard some yelling after walking toward the jungle a bit further from the crash site. I followed the sound of crying into the jungle and found a woman who was unconsious with a toddler who looked about three years old crying for help. checked the woman for a pulse. It was faint but it was there. After turning her over I saw that she was bleeding rom a huge gash down her leg. Acting quickly I grabbed some cloth and tied a tourniquet before putting pressure on the wound.

The little girl was still crying. "Hello, is this your mommy?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "My name is Emma. I'm going to try to help her okay?" I looked around helplessly trying to think. If I yelled for help no one would hear me from here. We were to far away and I had to keep putting pressure on her leg. Think. Think.

I made the only decision I could at the moment. I turned to face the girl again and got her attention. "Okay, you need to listen carefully, alright?" She nodded. Her face was blotchy and red from crying. "your mommy needs help. There is a doctor on the beach who can help her that way." I pointed towards the crash site "but I can't get him because I need to stay here. I need you to walk that way until you find someone and tell them that you need help" She was looking down and I wasn't sure if she understood, so I pointed and repeated myself slightly making sure she looked at me. "Can you walk that way until you find someone to help and then bring them back here?"

The little girl nodded.

"Okay! Okay... Um Okay! So If you can't find me, you need to yell as loud as you can when you come back. Can you do that?" The little girl was crying but she stood up and started waddling away in the direction I pointed.

I breathed a sigh of relief and watched her until the small girl was out of sight. "Okay, I need you to stay with me just a little longer," I said to the unconscious woman.

Minutes passed before I heard a man yelling "hello?!" The voice yelled. It sounded familiar.

"Here!" I yelled back keeping my hand on the wound. I saw him approach through the trees and quickly I realised it was Jeff carrying the little girl running towards me.

He looked at the sight in front of him with a shocked expression and placed the little girl who was squirming in his arms down on the ground. "Emma! What can I do?" He asked seeming panicked. The little girl ran to her mother.

"Go get Jack!" I yelled "Quickly! She is losing a lot of blood." He started running in the opposite direction.

Not even minute later, Jeff returned with the doctor who assessed the situation "Okay. There is not much I can do right now but we need to get her down to the beach so I can reach her easily."

Jeff and the Doctor worked quickly to lift her while I continued to put pressure on her leg. We carried her back to the beach, making sure that the little girl was following the entire way.


End file.
